


Overdose

by Prar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Cloud enjoys himself too much, F/M, Kinktober, Lactation, Porn With Plot, Tifa thinks this is a dumb idea, i got dared ok, mild slowburn, no beta we die like men, probably more stuttering then necessary, tags are worse than the fic, weird materia magic side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prar/pseuds/Prar
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Cloti NSFW with excuse Plot. Cloud helps Tifa with her... Problem."The aptly named ‘Materia Overuse’ could not, after all, be dispelled by the use of more materia. In a way, this was their punishment. The price they paid for such power made available to them.Hunger, heat, oversensitivity. Hyperactivity. Tifa brought her gloves up her face, the wicked little stones catching in the moonlight.Phantom limbs. Phantom smells. Phantom..."
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> My fic entry for kinktober 2020. A group of friends was curious why there weren't any uh, dairy related fics, considering Cloud's favorite food is milk, and his wife is very... endowed. So I decided to change that (I'm so sorry).

The miracle of mako made them all quite fortunate indeed.

Where mortal wounds and the elements fell most, the ragtag bunch from AVALANCHE and their allies rallied as a small army. They used the orbs to their full advantage. Beasts, humans, or even elements - there was always a way to face trouble.

It was a comfort, given the goals they’d all set ahead on the road.

But while materia had its uses, there were also… Certain side effects. Side effects the party didn’t particularly care about in the heat of battle, no - a single spell could mean life or death on the field, and they were always better off safe than sorry.

After particularly prolonged fights, when the dust settled and they pushed onwards. _That_ was when things would creep up on them.

It wasn’t always apparent. Just a little niggle here and there, all things considered. Yuffie would get obviously twitchy and get her Time materia swapped out. Barret complained about sensation in his missing arm, and Cid spluttered and coughed, unused to his lungs being quite so sensitive again.

Only Aerith seemed free of any side effects brought forth by meddling with materia, looking after the team and carrying their good spirits on the small of her back. With quips and giggles, she tried to shoo their ailments away with the power of distraction.

The aptly named ‘Materia Overuse’ could not, after all, be dispelled by the use of more materia. In a way, this was their punishment, Vincent once mentioned. The price they paid for such power made available to them. And although he never said what happened to him and his unique physique upon overdosing, they all figured out it must have been at best something awkward, if not painful.

 _Overwhelming_ was what Cait described it as, sometimes. A sensation of truly being in the moment, animatronic body or not. The smells surprised him. Cloud also experienced discomfort, sometimes. He didn’t ever make a fuss about his conditions, so for a while they thought he didn’t have any. SOLDIERs would surely be equipped with means to withstand materia overuse, no?

But when prompted in passing conversation, he shrugged and mentioned a simmering, ravenous hunger. 

With the Red cluing them in with some suspiciously timed complaints about body temperature, their whole party was covered, thought Tifa, marching in the dark. Twigs and dry leaves crunched loudly underneath the soles of her shoes, making her wince. 

_Hunger, heat, oversensitivity. Hyperactivity._ As the forest road cleared from hazards for a moment, she brought her gloves up her face, the wicked little stones catching in the moonlight. _Phantom limbs. Phantom smells._

The fighter turned the symptoms over in her mind like puzzle pieces - albeit a mismatched bunch. Ill fitting and random, basically fickle. She still tried to put down a diagnosis, if only to humor herself. 

Stumbling upon a random coven of trees a good mile and half from the camp, Tifa hopped down between the roots of a great tree and relaxed, and with her relaxation came forth the previously hidden, pained scowl. 

_Phantom-_

_At least their afflictions made some sense_ , she grouched, kicking at the ground a few times to disperse any small-fry fauna that could otherwise occupy the grove. They seemed like an extension of themselves. The unwanted bits they got all seemed mismatched next to each other, completely unlike a scrutinizable disease. But they fit quite aptly as an extension of each of them.

Their personalized piece of bad luck, or maybe their karma.

But even with all of those thoughts, she was still at a permanent loss of what prompted the planet to saddle her with _that_.

Nimble fingers unrelenting in their pursuit of her buckles, her suspenders dropped uselessly to the sides as Tifa took a deep breath. She curled her fingers into the hem of her shirt and sports bra, gave one last cautious look around, and yanked them both up and over her head.

The bundle of sensations she felt next made her bite her lip to keep from crying out. Quiet, quet. She told Cid she was going for a walk, and although she was dead tired, she managed to convince him she needed to burn up the last vestiges of anxiety running through her body, boss fight and all.

She felt awful for taking advantage of his own drowsiness, really. But she _needed_ to be alone. Right now, she was, to put it mildly, in horrible pain.

Yanking off one glove with her teeth, Tifa reached down and brushed the base of her palm, feather light, against the base of her breast. The contact sent a ripple of energy from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet, the heat immediately replaced by a horrible shiver.

“ _Shit_.”

She was already breaking out into cold sweat.

She had to stay quiet, though, somehow. Even in the middle of the night - and with that extra mile of padding - she was paranoid that if she let out a scream, they would _hear_ and she’d be buried topless under an avalanche of armed dudes in a second.

And then she would have to explain, Tifa thought, tentatively touching at the base of her breasts. That, _somehow_ , the effects of a maxed Cure had her joints not just relax, but soften. That her thighs and abdomen throbbed, and her mood wavered and soared all over the place.

She cupped her palms gently around the swollen expanse of her bosom, top and bottom, and pressed in, staring sternly as her flesh unraveled and began… dripping.

She would have to explain how _her_ materia overuse triggered her body into a gentle state of phantom preg _.._ _preg-nan-cy_. Gods. Not a _real_ pregnancy, unless Gaia had decided her role in the planet’s destiny was some form of virgin conception. _But nonetheless_ , Tifa despaired softly, massaging her breasts and gently coaxing out what she liked to pretend was just pure, undistilled, liquid mystery. 

Her boobs did the thing. They did it because - god, of course they would. They _eagerly_ did the thing, and while the other symptoms could be considered a mild annoyance or her own brand of allergy to overcuring, the overabundance of milk in her breasts would make them heavy, achy and sensitive.

A problem Tifa, not quite ready to witness anyone’s reaction to the occurence, kept neatly tucked away behind gritted teeth and found ways to cope with on her own. God forbid they think she was _actually_...

Right. 

Shifting into a less constipated position now that the stabbing pressure somewhat gave way, Tifa pressed her back against the trunk of a tree and pressed gently, biting her lip around a dizzied moan. She was very, very sensitive, the lightest touch along her chest sending tremors down to her very core, breaking her body out into more sweat. She bruised easily too, and as her bosom would often refuse to cooperate with her hands, she found herself regularly curled up back at camp squished and dismayed. Tonight seemed to be shaping up to be one of those nights, she thought, despairing softly. The Materia Keeper they found tucked away at the mountain pass earlier that day made sure of that.

Tifa concentrated on the delicate, heavy underside and focused gentle presses and pushes from there, bare hands kneading her flesh gently. From the base and out. Working out the places she could feel were stiff and could use a lot of help.

But as she worked, shifting on her sore joints to let gravity help her, she realized with absolute exhaustion that a substantial amount of the weight in her bosom wouldn’t give. She cycled through several different motions and angles, feeling increasingly like an abandoned domestic cattle as she reconsidered her options. She shifted her palms towards her nipples, and circled them gently, warming the flesh between her fingers. If she pulled too hard, they would bruise and swell, making this even harder, but she couldn’t settle on finishing things halfway through. She wouldn’t be able to rest and march in the morning.

She tried anyway. It didn’t work, and she was rewarded with aroused bottoms to match her soaked bra. 

If only she’d caved in and bought a pump earlier. But the thought of walking up to Cloud and _lying_ to him so she could go to a store and… and-

“Tifa?”

And there he was.

Stomping into the ground and dragging her boot over any evidence, Tifa turned away from the direction of the voice, her own squeal unnervingly loud to her ears. “ _I’m using the bathroom!_ ”

“Oh! I-” There was a series of snaps as Cloud backpedaled away from her hiding spot, his hasty steps tearing at the foliage. She could hear his stutters from just behind the tree, barely audible over the whoosh of blood in her ears. “I’m sorry, I was just- I-”

“Cloud.” Tifa admonished with a calm she didn’t feel, palms pressed painfully into her chest to wipe away any lingering evidence. “Get out.”

More shuffling followed immediately. “I will-” He cursed, and if she wasn’t about to spit out her own heart, she was sure she’d be concerned for his footing. “-we got worried about you.”

She was taking too damn long. And, as she expected, come a certain moment, Cloud Strife manifested himself behind her like a ghost.

“Just go.” She urged him breathlessly, wishing he would disappear as fast as he’d shown up. “I’ll come by later.”

An embarrassed noise of agreement was her only answer, and as the dragging footwork slowly faded into the distance, Tifa flopped onto her butt and sighed.

Her breasts burned. She’d squished them in her brush with a cardiac arrest. Now they throbbed in retaliation, and she winced, calloused hands like sandpaper against her skin. She tapped her nipples again, swollen and puckered, and tried rubbing soothing circles around the areolas, the sides... and the base, feeling for any leeway. Nothing, and she didn’t dare squeeze any more. If she pushed herself too hard, she would actually damage the tissue.

But the uncomfortable pressure wouldn’t let her go back. As the leaves swayed and the sky turned overhead, Tifa still caressed the velvet of her skin without results, brow pinched and lips swollen from anxious chewing.

If she just had a bit more time... maybe her body would find a way. She glanced nervously over her shoulder. Maybe something would click and her boobs would go back to being _normal_ and let her save the world again. Maybe, she would finally become so exhausted and disheartened she would just drag herself back, pass out, process her materia poisoning and absorb the changes back into her body.

Or…

Her hands tightened like a pair of pincers around her flesh, a flash of frustration searing through. Maybe she could hurt herself.

Could she hurt herself?

She was already pulling by the time she regretted her decision, a weird mix of pain and pleasure yanking at her core as she tugged her nipples. She gasped, then cried out, and by the time she’d decided this was a really bad idea and she probably wouldn’t be able to put her bra back on, there was a pronounced stomping coming up from around her back.

“I am _so_ sorry if you’re actually using the bathroom.” Cloud said, rounding the tree with a brilliant flash in his eyes. “But you sound like you’re in pain.”

Then he’d stopped dead in his tracks somewhere behind her. His presence voided. He wasn’t _breathing_.

Tifa had used the moment before he rematerialized at her side to scamper - to tuck her clothes into her chest, her chest into her knees, and her knees into her face.

And for an excruciatingly long moment after that, nothing happened.

“…” 

Silence.

“Um.” Tifa said intelligently, and then invented a new shade of crimson with which to paint her face and shoulders. “Uh.”

Great going. Very intelligent.

Cloud made a hoarse sound, and dropped down into the coven with her, which made her scream.

He was quick to try to placate her, his whisper winded and panicked. “I _closed_ my eyes! _I closed_ \- You’re all bruised!”

“Don’t look!”

“I’m not- Tifa, what’s going on?”

Tifa tried to turn away from him and into the cover of the roots. When he took a sidestep to follow the twist of her body, she felt her racing heart pick up even more pace.

“Did something _happen_?” A tint of exasperation entered his voice, and she curled up. “D- Are you wounded? I’m going to h-”

“I-It’s not _serious_ !” Tifa squeaked, voice much higher than she wanted. Nonono. No helping. No approaching. She flexed her fingers and - lo and behold, they were _moist_ and she wished desperately, _desperately_ that she was anywhere but here, curled up like a Hedgehog Pie and cowering away from Cloud Strife. 

As he crouched down to her level, assuring her again that he couldn’t see anything and creeping closer to hover - she racked her brain for _something_ . She’d _planned_ this and- she couldn’t focus.

He couldn’t know.

“I told you, it’s nothing serious! It’s just a little embarrassing and- Give a girl her space, yeah?” Tifa chuckled nervously, his hands stalling obediently for a just moment. 

“I _did_ hear you in pain. I, uh, your back looks pretty bad.”

“It’s…” Tifa licked her lips. She couldn’t scramble for an excuse. “Not _that_ big of a deal. I just got roughed up and I was resting.” _If only_. “Examining the damage.” 

“For an hour and a half?” Oh.

Tifa’s shoulders drooped.

“...For an hour and a half.”

Cloud didn’t comment. Then, he tsk’ed, and she heard the tell-tale click of him adjusting his bangle to-

“You can’t!”

The clicking stopped. “I can’t.” The doubt was pretty obvious in his voice, but now she spied a tinge of a deeper rooted concern, the concern he probably already had for a while. He was probably racking his brain on her circumstances, and...

_“I can’t.”_

This was stupid. She heard him hesitate for a few seconds, before she felt him move even closer and she couldn’t handle it anymore. “I got Materia overuse!” She blurted out. “It’s keeping me up at night. So don’t- Don’t cast that.”

Silence. An intake of breath, and then she felt a chill from where she could his sigh against the slope of her back.

“And we can’t take care of it back at the camp? I’m sure Aer-”

“No we can’t!” Tifa wheezed, too mortified to even think about that. “Absolutely _not_ . Just,” she licked her lips, shivering as she felt another painful throb throughout her body. “Just leave me alone. I’ll work something out. It’s _embarrassing_ , and- And- For all _you_ know, it might be something gross, like super congestion or rapid vomiting.”

“That’s dangerous.” Cloud replied flatly from behind, completely unaffected by the imagery. “I won’t leave you alone with that.”

“Th- Then maybe diarrhea. Super horrible-”

“I’m not letting you die of _dehydration_.” Cloud intervened sympathetically, and the feeling of his palm pressing firmly against her spine startled her into complete silence. He rubbed over it slowly, his hand much softer than her own. His glove was gone. “Tifa. We... I want to help.”

“I appreciate it. You can help by leaving me alone.” She sniffed, and the hand curled up.

“...If I don’t come back with you, Aerith said she’ll beat me up with a stick.”

“Then let her.” Tifa breathed out, shivering as his other hand joined the first, and they smoothed over the glassy sheen on her back and inspired warmth into her shoulder blades. “I’ll be fine. Just… go away for a while. Just leave me be. I’ll come get you when I’m done with all this.”

There was a sigh as Cloud kept at her back, trying to keep an innocent distance from her sides as he mulled over her proposition. She heard him sigh again, and then, after a long pause, once more. Tifa frowned, unconsciously tensing up when his hands slowed to a stop.

“Is…” He started, but then didn’t elaborate.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” It was her turn to ask as he shifted slightly behind her, and received no answer aside from his light breathing.

“It’s nothing.” He said vaguely, and with his tone, Tifa suddenly wished she could peer at his face.

“Then… what I said…”

There was another long silence. With the way he was breathing, she got a passing idea that he was sniffing. Scenting the air. But that didn’t make sense.

Cloud shifted his legs.

“If…” He murmured, and Tifa tensed up. “If this is about your... chest.”

Oh. Oh-

Tifa bolted.

Discarding her clothes, she just sort of lunged up. She didn’t even think about it particularly hard. She just wanted to not be there anymore- or maybe anywhere. He sniffed her out and - his palms and arms banded around her abdomen while she was trying to get away, catching her out from her leap. Her abdomen sang at his touch, her balance ended up all wrong and she landed in a heap right where she started, her chest narrowly missing an impact with the ground. 

Tifa squeaked in fear.

“Stop! Stop,” Cloud whispered to her, also panicked. “Don’t run away! Please, I’m _sorry_.”

“I told you-”

“I want to _help_.” The determination in his voice made her dizzy. His hands sliding against her ribs made her dizzy too. “It’s not fair you’re stuck like that. You should be at camp with everyone. And- you’re in pain. So even if it’s embarrassing-”

“It’s _my_ problem.” Tifa hissed, and she was tight-wound, repulsed, aroused, _embarrassed_ beyond comprehension, and guilty, _guilty_ for the way her thighs were clenching, how she hurt so bad and his insistence on meddling and solving her problem seemed horrifying… _pleasing_ to her. “You can’t help me. It won’t budge no matter what I do anyway.”

“You’re stuck?” The note of confusion in his voice slowly melted into bewilderment.

“I tried _everything_ .” Tifa bit out, and that’s when her eyes decided to fill with furious tears. She was glad his eyes were still closed. “Believe me, if I knew what I was doing, I wouldn’t be sitting out _here-_ alone- at _this_ hour _..._ ”

“...Right.”

“So.” She moved to wipe away her tears, pretending that she was inspecting her gross hands instead. “Then, if you could just, check for any monsters in the area- O-or tell everyone that I’ll be spending the night here…”

“Tifa, can you close your eyes?”

 _What?_

His arms flexed gently. Tifa felt the world shift, and immediately cowered behind her arms, her blush spreading down her chest to her belly. “Cloud. Cloud, no way. You can’t mean this. G-Go back and I’ll just...”

“I’ve just, got an idea.” Cloud breathed out, and her entire body broke out in tremors at the implication in his voice. He _wouldn’t…_ right? “It _should_ work. And, you’ll go right back. But, it’ll be better if you, If you, don't look.” 

Tifa crammed her eyes shut, protesting softly against him. The press of the ground against her back was cold. It stung. His breath was left somewhere above her, and then it sped up, from a rasp to a pant. 

She wasn’t stupid. If she’d exhausted all her options- and he... then he… He probably… His hair tickled her cleavage. His breath fell just below that, and she felt her body seize up. Cloud couldn’t seriously think that this was acceptable h-

He bit into her.

No teeth and all lip, a phantom heat closed in over her breast- hot, sticky and slick. Velvety. He took her flesh in smoothly, and then let it slip from his lips slowly, the nipple falling from his mouth with a wet pop. It was followed by a peek of his tongue from beyond - the lightest brush, textured but not scratchy, leaving a hot pad of saliva on her nipple.

Tifa shrieked.

Or, she tried to - her throat quavered, too stunned to work. Her head snapped back and hit the dust, her whole body rattling with a tremor of shock and _pleasure_. The tongue came back, rolling over her aching breast like a slug, drawing patterns into the tip of her nipple, before he sucked it back in and squeezed with his mouth.

She arched off of the ground, and the quickly fading embers of anger and embarrassment had her strike out blindly, just once - her fingers found a fistful of silky hair, a bloom of spikes, and- she _yanked_.

“C-Cloud Strif-e,” she quaked as the sucking suddenly became harder, something- something coming apart in the deadlock in her chest. He was eating her. Sucking her up. She panted, her tongue thick in her mouth, both dry and salivating at the same exact time. “C- Cloudd.” She slurred, and her knees knocked together as he readjusted his latch.

When she felt the tangle give way, he made a noise at the back of his throat. Raking her boots across the ground, she thought it might have been a moan.

It was impossible to get him off of her after that.

Exhausted and hurt, Tifa felt tears of relief drip down the sides of her face as he nuzzled into her breast, the cold point of his nose and soft flutter of his lashes soothing against the welted skin. His hands trailed paths underneath the hem of her breasts and sides, angling her better as he reclined against her. Her legs parted. He was sprawling himself out, too focused to care about his position - his weight pressed her lower half into the ground and made her pant.

Every time he pulled at her, increasingly needy, her entire body throbbed. Her pulse swelled at the back of her throat, and she let her head tip back and loll around uselessly on the ground, fearing that any second now she would choke on her own breath.

He was milking her body. His throat bobbed against her stomach with each spurt he coaxed out of her - a brief velvety caress of his skin on hers. And every time his lips unlatched from her to gasp and catch his breath, he would reflexively come back for more, kissing and sucking her areolas. His breath fanned across her clammy skin, breaking her out into quivers and goosebumps.

And Tifa was speechless, frozen and yielding. She was damp and wet, abdomen clenching rhythmically as the stimulation prickled waves of excitement into her veins. Her thighs flexed so hard she had to bend them. Every little bit of her contested between being drawn taut or melting into a mess, burning up under the cold sheen of sweat.

Eventually, the glassy skim of his teeth on the underside of her breast faded, and he pulled away, his head setting down onto her sternum - neck tucked into the valley between one comfortably empty and one achingly swollen mound.

The air was filled with their ragged gasps. 

Cloud turned his head to the side for more air, and she felt his body tense- drag her bottom up from underneath his weight, knees moving under her thighs, her sides in his grip.

She hoped he couldn’t tell how slimy she was at the apex of her thighs. That she was actively clenching, excited at the brush of his warm pants against the backs of her thighs. That she was leaking just as bad down there as anywhere else.

Her mouth was too full. She was drooling.

“It’s not fair.” He was saying it and she agreed without thinking. It wasn’t fair her body was submitting itself to him as a lifeline. That her other breast felt so much more unbearable now after he’d tended the first, and her stomach was permanently clenched in anticipation for unexpected warmth to skim and tease her incessantly... for a shift of foreign skin over her own. That he could probably tell how much she was begging for him to tussle with her.

“Y-Yeah.” She got out instead. His eyelashes kept fluttering slowly, tickling her skin. She couldn’t think.

“You’re so...” Cloud rasped, his voice ragged and _needy_ . “It smells _good_.”

The polished press of healing materia met her at the same time as he dove back into her cleavage, hot and full and-

A toothy grip biting into her other breast. A calloused hand, warm and male, coming to grip her mended flesh tightly, almost painfully.

“I _shouldn’t_ , ah...”

Tifa opened her eyes.

He was there. Cloud Strife, pupils blown to hell, panting into her breast, a thick rope of milk and saliva dragging from his mouth to her flesh. His tongue, peeking out to lick his bruised lips. That same tongue, reaching out to toy with her nipple.

He mouthed a few incoherent words, and she saw the barest glint of teeth in the moonlight, before her flesh was gone inside of him and he was having his way with it.

“Ah.” Tifa said, watching. “Ah, _ah_ , _a-_ ” Like flipping a switch, she felt her body contract as the milk rolled down his tongue, flicking and rubbing her inside of his mouth. She rose - folded in half, squeezing her breast into his face as he ravenously ate her up. His touch was gentle, then rough and insistent, then languid, exploring her in different ways, from different sides, with different friction. She didn’t know what to do, but she wanted him to continue.

“It _is_ good.” Cloud whined at her still, shivering. Swallowing rapidly, he came apart from her and shoved his head under her chin, hooking his thumb between her lips. “ _Look_ , it’s-”

Then his tongue was inside of her, pressing into her mouth, lapping and stretching itself along her taste buds.

Tifa snapped her pelvis into his, as hard as she could. She cried out into his mouth, a muffled moan passing between them as he pressed back. His hair fluttered between her fingers as he began untangling himself from her to go back down to his favored spot, but she held on. Clamping her hips down on the sides of his slim waist, Tifa pulled herself upright by his scalp, reeling from the feel of the velvety muscle inside her mouth.

When his tongue tried to retreat, she chased him. She got just past his teeth when he pinched the bottom of her left breast, and she drew back with a squeal, giving him the opportunity to bite into her breasts again, nuzzling into their weight and warming them up. And though she considered pinching his nose shut back in retaliation, the gentle motion of his hips shifting helplessly into hers made her just barely give in.

The small, dissolving part of Tifa Lockhart that thought this was ridiculous, the barely coherent, rational part watching him with hooded eyes, told her that he truly liked this. He liked this so much that he couldn’t help himself. He was suckling her, making delighted little noises as if she were the one treating him and not the other way around, digging his face in so close his cheekbones hurt her.

He looked disheveled, pleased, and a little desperate. He looked _cute_.

Tifa swooned, and the incoherent side actively pushing her tits into his mouth decided to reach out and guide him by the chin.

“That’s it,” She crooned, hovering and praising him as she lined Cloud up better. “That- _ah_. Feels good. There is so much… Coming out...” Even in the dark, she saw his face redden. He bit her, a prickly, dark, dragging sensation.

Enamored, Tifa leaned in and searched for his hands to take over for her, larger and warmer than her own. Once he obliged and she was free to do what she wanted, she massaged him behind the ears and at the base of his skull, finding him hot and drenched sweat. Tickling her finger pads down his jawline, she then let them slip into his fluffy collar and scratched gently along the bobbing muscle of his throat. 

He thrust up into her again, and she rolled her hips. He was thick against her, straining against the fit of his pants. “Your mouth feels good.” She croaked out. “You’re helping me so- _Ahhn!_ ” Another thrust, and she cried out in delight, slippery underwear biting into her folds. “J-just like that. I like that.” 

That carried on for a while. The rhythmic thrust of his hips into hers- the coarse fabric dragging along her skin, her world shifting up and down as he bit and tugged her nipples, greedily indulging their contents, sometimes pausing to just tease her. If she shifted her weight just right, the tent in his pants would graze her clit, and Tifa breathed in delight. 

She tucked her arms into his sweater, exploring the muscle of his throat while he worked her dry, wishing she could see it moving. He bit her, then licked her, then bit her again, enjoying the way her flesh would always accommodate him. 

And when he finally emptied one half of her, he frowned petulantly, poking the tip of her nipple with his sharp incisor.

Tifa cried out and clawed at his chest, her thumbs brushing his nipples as she broke out into a fit of goosebumps. “Oh _god_ .” She begged, wanting to kiss him and rub herself all over him. _“Do that again.”_

She heard his intake of breath as she started skimming over his nipples with the pads of her fingers, and then he needled her, biting into the sensitive flesh. The prick of pain went straight to her abdomen, tightening sharply, and Tifa spread her legs further. “Ahhh… it’s…” Cloud chewed lightly on her nipple, and then returned to drill the very tip. Tifa began rubbing herself against his tent in quick, short strokes, her head hung low, hair tumbling all over, gasping for air.

She felt his tongue take a long lap up her breast. He grazed along her neck and jaw with the very tip - kissed her again, sweet and salty, breaking away every few moments to gasp for air. This time, she wrestled with him properly. Made herself welcome inside of his mouth, soft and slick, tasting like her and like _him_.

“Cloud.” She panted into his mouth when he jerked away, shifting her legs to wrap them behind his butt and squish their private parts together. “I want more.”

He made a noise in reply, and this time when his mouth skimmed the pillow of her cleavage, she put her whole weight into him. “ _Cloud_ , ah, _please_. I’m almost there.” There was no mistaking the jerk between her thighs after she’d said that.

She rubbed her body into his, and he leaned back, looking at her with big, drunken eyes as she took over.

Oh, but he was so beautiful. Tifa quaked, squeezing her breast into his mouth with her fingers, pouring in as much as she could. Panting harshly, she fed him, relishing in the weak licks and desperate little puffs for air he produced between her squeezes. “Cloud… You’re so good to me...” She slurred, watching him intently. They were undoing all that his Cure helped with her breasts, and she didn’t even mind.

“Squeeze me,” Tifa pleaded, and gasped in satisfaction as his arms banded around her body, packing her tightly against him. It made her feel safe.

With open mouthed kisses shifting into a biting clench of his jaw, Cloud emptied her as hard as he could, grazing her with his teeth over and over again. His cock throbbed against her clit, the hard thumping of his heartbeat sending her straight onto the edge.

“Cloud, I’m gonna…” Tifa bit her lip as he nuzzled her, his ear tilted to listen. “Y-You should too.”

“Mm.”

“Come with me.” She whispered, feeling her leg muscles tighten and relax as she pinched herself. The tip of her nipple with the nib of her finger. Digging and rubbing. “C-Come with…”

His hips thrust hard into her, lifting her off the ground - again and again, and she could only hold on. He bit her, yanked her and she did the same, he reached his free hand to squeeze her hard and-

She came. 

“Ahh… _Aahhn…_.!”

As she let the tremors wreck through her, they lost their balance and tipped backwards, Cloud’s hands touching and rubbing her all over through the crash. Tifa clung to him too, pressed wet kisses into his cheekbones, her belly into his abdomen. His muscles spasmed and twitched enticingly until he was spent.

For a while, they were silent again, trying to catch their breath, dizzy and pleased. Or so Tifa thought, since she was blissfully empty.

She watched Cloud come to, as his eyes blinked about in the dark. They suddenly bulged, his mouth parted - his face became a dark gray against the seeping light from outside the coven. Tifa has seen him flushed, flustered, but never inventing a new color altogether.

He was completely mortified.

“I-” He started hoarsely, swallowing thickly as he looked at her, mostly naked and thoroughly disheveled. “I was-” The glow of his eyes flashed, his knuckles practically smacking into his brow as he rubbed at it nervously. “Oh, _god_ , I’m so fucking sorry, there is no excuse-”

“Thanks, Cloud.”

“ _Thanks, Cloud,_ ” he parroted, and the sarcasm dripping off his tone was a rumpled veil over bubbling anger. He was about to self deprecate. “I’ll just stay-” Tifa dug her fingers back into his scalp. His hair really was silky soft. It was kinda ticklish.

She pulled him in to rest on her shoulder.

“Do… Do you know,” she swallowed, her voice just conversational enough. “When, hm. When Cid’s lungs heal their smoking damage... And he gets all dizzy?”

Not a pleasant image after a thorough orgasm, but a good enough conversation starter.

Cloud was very still for a moment, shifting his jaw against her collar. “...You mean. When he chokes and cries to the planet that he’s too healthy for his own damn good?” Yes. That was good. Conversational. Crisis averted. “Yeah.”

“That part about being too… healthy.” Tifa licked her lips. “I can relate to that.”

A soft snort.

“You really saved me out here. I was going _crazy_ .” Tifa hummed, feeling her way around his scalp and soothing the damage she’d probably inflicted. “I _could_ smack you for it, but I kinda acted like an asshole too.” Multiple times. “And, without you, I’d probably hurt myself.”

“But I…” She could feel his forehead wrinkling, shifting his hips uncomfortably. He swallowed, then sighed. “The smell, it- I was… Improper to you.”

“You’re lucky I like you so _much_ , then.” Tifa breathed, a little flushed herself now that she was the one comfortably naked while he seemed to internally scamper. “I can forgive you, you know. On one condition.” She added, cutting off his embarrassed reply.

Cloud leaned back, his arms crossing carefully in front of his chest. Waiting. 

“If you want to be forgiven…” Tifa gathered up her nerves, tapping her lips thoughtfully. They were still swollen from his kisses. “Then take responsibility, and take care of me when this happens. _My_ terms,” she added boldly.

Cloud swallowed audibly.

“...Okay.”

And although Tifa just came, she felt her abdomen clench at the faint anticipation in his voice.

“Well, then.” She shifted, satisfied. “We should clean up.” When Cloud nodded shyly, raising to stand on wobbly feet, she gazed intently at him from her spot on the ground.

“...What.”

“I’ll clean you up first.” She offered, and with no further comment, went for his belt.

* * *

The official story they told everyone - Vincent first, since he found them in the dead of the night bathing a respectable distance from each other in a river - was that they ran into some thirty Capparwires in the thicket and Tifa got into a bit of a bind. Now they were trying to clean up _and_ gather up from their previous Materia overuse - a solid enough alibi as far as their rumpled appearance went, and Vincent said nothing.

Whether he believed them or didn’t care enough to bother didn’t seem to matter too much. What mattered was that the rest of the group eventually made a very concerned search and rescue operation to recover her, and Tifa had to apologize to them all, Cid especially, for a solid quarter.

Snuggling into her sleeping bag, the young woman felt like she was laying on a queen sized bed. She was dead tired and she felt _good._ Perhaps not looking forward to the early morning after losing four hours of sleep, she thought, licking her lips absently. But if she really ended up in trouble, she would probably be alright.

The next time she ended up with soft joints and aching breasts, Cloud sneaked into her tent during lunch.


End file.
